


Joking

by MrProphet



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 16:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10701117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	Joking

“Why is it funny that a man’s wife is upset with his constant ingratitude and insulting behaviour?”

Sarah Connor looked up, confused by the question. “I… guess it wouldn’t be,” she said. “Why do you ask?”

“People laughed,” Cameron replied. “The man told the story about how he mistreated his wife and they laughed. I didn’t understand why it was funny. They laughed when the other man threaten to hit his wife as well. Is that funny?”

“God, no! What man? What people laughed?”

“I couldn’t see them.”

“What?”

“Sorry, Mom,” John said, walking into the kitchen behind Cameron. “My bad. See, Cameron was asking about humour; about why people laugh. I thought I’d try and give her a crash course in comedy.”

“And you started with the 1950s?” Sarah asked incredulously.

“I thought a cultural history might… Okay, I just turned up everything I could on youtube and she’s been watching through them all night. I could explain the more recent stuff,” he added defensively.

“John identified fifty-three rules of humour,” Cameron said. “None of them included being needlessly unpleasant to a spouse.

“ _I_  didn’t count them,” John promised. “Anyway, I got stuck on some of the seventies stuff and told her you’d know about the older routines; I did not tell her to ask you,” he added.

Sarah shook her head. “Why does she need to know about humour?”

“You’d need to see her at school to understand,” John explained.

“The other students tell jokes,” Cameron explained. “They tell jokes and the laugh, and then they stare at me because I don’t laugh, or because I ask why it’s funny.”

“So… why not just laugh?”

“Don’t…” John began, but Cameron had already opened her mouth to let out the most terrifying, braying laugh that Sarah had ever heard in a life which included several years in the high security wing of a mental institute.

“Okay,” Sarah said. “We’ll do this properly. I’m going to the DVD store today, just promise me you’ll never make that noise again.”

“I promise,” Cameron said.

“And if you were a real teenager, I wouldn’t believe you,” Sarah told her.

John laughed and Cameron rounded on him. “Why is that funny?” she demanded.

He shrugged. “Because… it’s my mom saying it. Part of the job.  _You_  don’t have to.”


End file.
